Grey Area
by Unicorns-and-Sugarcubes
Summary: A window into the past of one Sebastian Smythe. Crappy Summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Glee or any of the involved characters. If I did, it would be called the Blaine show, Seblaine would be canon, and Marley Rose would not exist. Anywho, I know Sebastian has a lot of haters, but I like him. I just have a thing for antagonistic characters (like Loki. I love Loki). Plus, I love taking a character that has limited background development and writing them a back story. So, here's how a plan on writing this. Chapters will alternate between the current action of the story, and various flashbacks to help explain how Sebastian has gotten to where he is now. So, for example, this chapter is centered in the main action of the story, where as chapter 2 will be a flashback. Flashbacks will be in italics for your convenience. I know I can ramble, so I'm going to go ahead and let you read now. As always, feedback is appreciated.

**Chapter 1**

As Sebastian buttoned the crisp white uniform shirt, he remembered the promise he's made to himself for the millionth time. This year was going to be different. This year he wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. Dalton was going to be a turning point in his young life. He hurriedly pulled on the finely tailored blazer, and was interrupted by a buzzing from the iphone lying on his bed, indicating a text message had just arrived.

"Hey babe", it was from Dylan.

Sebastian smiled as he typed back, "hey".

"What you doing?"

"Getting dressed for school", he replied.

"Ooo sounds nice. Care to send me a pic?"

"Maybe later".

"Okay, but don't think I'll forget about your offer."

Sebastian was about to type a reply when a voice from downstairs interrupted him.

"Sebastian, hurry up!" It was Tiffany of course. Sebastian hurriedly texted goodbye and put on his tie and shoes.

"God, it's about time", she replied as he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sebastian scowled. You'd think after living with her for about 4 years he'd be used to it, but she seemed just as much a stranger as when his father first brought her home. Maybe because she seemed unable to look at him without rolling her eyes in annoyance. And it was no secret why. She wanted his father, and more importantly his father's money and that made Sebastian simply an obstacle to what she wanted. Like when she was denied a new Gucci dress because Sebastian needed a new school uniform. Really, she had no need to be jealous. His father spent much more time and attention on her than him anyway.

"I have a hair appointment you know", she informed him as she painted on another coat of tacky red lipstick.

"Sorry", he muttered, fighting the urge to make a snarky comeback. It was difficult, but since driving himself was currently out of the picture, she was his only ride to school, and he didn't want to change her mind.

Her silver Porsche was sitting in its usual spot in the five car garage, next to his father's precious old car.

"Get anything on the seat and you're in huge trouble."

"I wouldn't dream of it", Sebastian mumbled. She shot him a glare and shook her head.

"Your mom should've taught you some respect" she commented impatiently.

Sebastian's blood boiled at the mere mention of his mother. Tiffany had no right to criticize her parenting. It's not as if she was going to be step-mom of the year any time soon.

Tiffany took a quick sip of her coffee, which was stored in the plastic pink travel mug emblazoned with "Princess" written in little rhinestones. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Aged 30, and she acted like a goddamn 16 year old. What, besides her obviously fake chest, his father saw in her, he'd never know.

"Wow, this is fancy", she commented after the painful silence that ascended on them for the rest of the car ride to the school. Sebastian shrugged. He'd seen better, but this place would certainly do. A look around at the student body sure looked promising. Blazers were always a turn on. He put on his best cocky smile and stepped out of Tiffany's car, taking one final look around. It was looking like he just might enjoy it here.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Reminder, this chapter is a flashback. He's like 3 or 4 in it, in case you don't pick up on that. I didn't really feel like picking a song for Sebastian's mom to sing, so just insert whatever you want. Also, this chapter's pretty fluffy, so be warned…

**Chapter 2**

_It was a particularly awful night. A spring storm has descended upon the small Ohio town, one of the worst in quite a while. Heavy rain pounded the roof of the Smythe's stately home, compounded by the howling wind and near constant boom of thunder. Erin sat on the side of her young son's bed, where he was snuggled under the blankets._

_"It's past your bed time", she said softly, running a gentle hand through the boy's hair._

_"I'm not tired", he protested, though it was followed by a stifled yawn and a pair of droopy eyelids._

_"Of course not", she laughed, gently stroking his cheek, "but you need your sleep sweetie."_

_"Mommy", he yawned, "can you sing to me?"_

_She smiled a bright, warm smile, "alright, but then you have to go to sleep, okay sweetie?"_

_"Okay", he whined._

_She smiled and opened her mouth, letting the first of the sweet notes pass from it, which served only to make her son's eyelids heavier, until he finally gave up his struggle and let the gentle whsiper of his mothers lullaby lure him into sleep. Erin leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead._

_"Good night, sweetheart", she whispered softly to him. A yawn promptly escaped her lips, and she decided she'd better get to sleep too. As she made her way to the door, she gave one final look at her sleeping child and became aware of the warm feeling inside her stomach. Once again, she reveled in the wonder. She was happy. _

_ Her husband hadn't been too thrilled when he first found out they were going to be parents. It had always been "We're too busy" or "I'm not ready". So yes, in a technical sense, Sebastian was a mistake, but she'd never view him that way. He was her son, and she would always love him more than anything else in the world. _

_"Goodnight", she repeated, though of course Sebastian was sound asleep and couldn't hear. Softly, she closed the door behind her and headed to her own bed._


End file.
